


An Important Message

by ReyAndor19



Series: The Adventures Of Girlsquad [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comlinks, Comms, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, For putting up with Girlsquad’s mayhem, Gen, Hacking, I’m sorry Poe, Other, Poe Dameron Deserves A Hug, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pranks and Practical Jokes, The Author Regrets Nothing, well more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Rose, Jannah, Kaydel, Zorii, Rey, and Phasma decide to play a prank on Poe with the help of their comms.
Series: The Adventures Of Girlsquad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817848
Kudos: 6





	An Important Message

**Author's Note:**

> Poe gets a taste of his own medicine 😂 That’s it. That’s the plot. That is the only plot.

“Aaaaand…got it!” Rose cried triumphantly, holding up the comlink. Poe’s voice crackled through the small speaker.

“-is General Poe Dameron of the Resistance. I heard the First Order had an important message for us?”

Rose tossed the comm to Jannah, who caught it easily and began to talk into it, cutting off General Hux. When she spoke, she made her voice sound like that of a stern, serious First Order soldier. “Yes, we did. We would like to speak with one of your soldiers- a Hugh Jass?” Beside her, Kaydel covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud.

“Who?”

“A mechanic named Hugh Jass,” Jannah replied, a note of impatience in her voice. “It is important that we speak with them immediately.”

“Will do,” Poe said. A loud click sounded, meaning he’d switched to a different comm channel.

Zorii switched on a second comlink that she’d ‘borrowed’ from a pilot; it was already tuned into the Resistance’s comm channel. Poe’s voice echoed through the room, the same message was being played on every comm in the Resistance.

“The First Order has specifically requested a meeting with one soldier. If anyone knows a ‘Hugh Jass’, please reply with where to find them.”

Water splattered everywhere, Zorii had chosen the wrong moment to take a sip of her drink. Kaydel shushed her, leaning forward to see what Poe said next. He waited a few seconds before speaking again.

“Was everyone listening? Do you know where I can find a Hugh Jass in the Resistance?”

There was a brief moment of silence, and then the comm channel exploded with laughter. The girls finally let themselves laugh out loud, and through the chaos of giggles, a very confused Poe could be heard.

“Wait- wha-  _ oh _ .”

Rey pulled out a third comlink and switched it on. “Phasma?”

“I’m here.” Gwen Phasma replied. “Did it work?”

“Perfectly. Did you hear it?”

“Better.” Gwen’s voice just barely managed to hide her laughter. “I hacked into the First Order’s emergency speakers and played the whole thing.” She collapsed into giggles. “You should’ve seen the look on Hux’s face-“

Jannah, Zorii, Kaydel, Rose, and Rey’s comms all buzzed at the same time, cutting off the call with Gwen. The girls shared a worried look before switching on their comms. Poe’s attempting-to-stay-calm-but-actually-furious voice met them.

“Would any of you care to explain?”

There was a tense moment of silence.

Rose finally spoke up, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“I’m sorry General, but I don’t know where you could find a Hugh Jass.”


End file.
